


Love is a weapon

by levi_loves_erens_butt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Chaptered, Dark Comedy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_loves_erens_butt/pseuds/levi_loves_erens_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans: A formidable terrorist organisation specialising in genetic modification for use in combat. Only a small faction of elite soldiers stand between them and civilisation . However, when Humanities strongest soldier Levi Rivaille meets Eren Jaeger, it is clear that even the most ruthless of people have a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written that actually has some story behind it! It's a slowburner, but so far I'm very happy with it- I hope it's not too horrifically bad.

“Are you ready, Corporal?”

“Yes, Commander. Now, can I just this done with? This is getting tedious.”

Commander Erwin smiled coldly, his blue eyes piercing Levi’s menacingly. The man in front of him was the stereotypical vision of an All-American Soldier; his Aryan colouring and large frame gave him an imposing physical edge over the subordinates. Much to Levi’s frustration, Erwin enjoyed nothing more than manipulating his size to degrade him further- like he was some pathetic mutt opposed to being humanities’ fucking strongest.

“I wouldn’t act so impatient if I were you, Levi. The target is an incredibly dangerous weapon, which, if fallen into the wrong hands, could land our organisation into some deep trouble. It isn’t wise to underestimate a threat like this: you of all people should know.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared upwards at Erwin vehemently, clenching his calloused hands into fists. He was used to being patronised by Erwin, yet it never got less irritating.

“I’m not underestimating the threat of the mission, _sir_. However, the Titans do not scare me. They like to pretend that they have the upper hand, but in reality they’re all talk. Fear is the real weapon.”

Erwin sat down at his desk, and began to read though some files, not gracing Levi with a reply. The sheer fucking audacity of the man-made Levi want to punch him in the throat even more than usual: he had no interest in playing Erwin’s little mind games. He was not a political man, nor had he ever expressed any interest in becoming one. Give him a gun and some orders, and he would be satisfied- and a simple extermination job on some monster the Titans had created was no great difficulty. He would take the certainty of murder over this mental battle any day.

No, it was the back-stabbing and relentless competition that Levi struggled with. Levi was a superior fighter than Erwin, but the plain fact was that he had no aptitude for social interaction. Even on a good day, he was far too blunt and crass to deal with ‘civilised’ company. Erwin, on the other hand, kissed ass like a professional. Submission had never really suited Levi.

“Fear is our ally, Levi. Fear makes you wary, and careful. No, there are much more dangerous weapons out there.” Erwin raised his head, his chiselled features standing out in the dim light of his office.

“Tch.”

Levi turned on his heels, adjusting his cravat. He couldn’t wait to get going.

***

“Listen up, you little shits. Today, we’ll be heading to Shingashima Secondary School, which has been infiltrated by a kid working with Titan. The target has a tracking device implanted into its neck, so identifying its location will be a simple as following the signal. Apparently it’s planning to destroy the school before the end of the day, so we have to act fast. We find the Titan fuck, neutralise it without too many casualties and get the hell out of there. It’s as easy as A-B-fuckin-C.”

Levi scanned his eyes around the room, staring at his squad in distaste. The brats he had been given to work with were supposed to be an incredibly talented bunch, but they certainly didn’t look it. There were a couple of new faces drafted in solely for the purpose of this one task. He didn’t have a doubt that some idiot would decide that he was a pushover because of his shorter stature, but hopefully they’d be shitting themselves once they actually got their lazy asses out in the field.

He didn’t need any of them. This wasn’t a task meant for large groups. _Fucking hell, Erwin._

The task sounded fine on paper, and Levi wondered why the hell Erwin had bitched about how dangerous it was going to be. Sure, going to high schools wasn’t exactly his style, but it wasn’t the strangest place Titan had hidden its little experiments. He had to laugh thinking about how the school would react to his squad turning up- those dumb students wouldn’t know what hit them. Maybe he’d end up on Instagram.

“Now, are you ready?”

“Yes Corporal!”

The soldiers saluted, and began to file out of the room and into the transport vehicle.  Mina, a young girl with pigtails who Levi had seen talking to the brat Connie the other day, went pale and began to shake slightly. She didn’t look up for the job at all, and no doubt there were rumours circulating about this new Titan weapon. As much as Levi hated to admit, he could empathise with the girl. It was her first field mission, and she was probably pissing herself. He would have smiled at her reassuringly if he were the comforting type- but he was a Corporal, not a babysitter.

“Mina Carolina, get your ass moving now!”

“Y-yes Corporal!”

A bunch of Bratty kids, they were all he had. They could shove their fancy certificates of excellence up their asses, because as far as he was concerned, they didn’t mean shit. Could a piece of paper kill someone? He never understood where the ridiculous military pride had come from, anyway- because in the end, all they were was fucking hired killers. The sooner they accepted it, the less obnoxious they would seem.

The Survey Corps were what Levi could only describe as… colourful. Fifteen years ago, the government had set aside massive amounts of money, weapons and power, and gave it all to a small division of soldiers. These soldiers were ruthless, effortlessly dangerous: ideal for dealing with the ever-growing terrorism issue. In the beginning, the Survey Corps had suited him just fine. If only that jumped-up Bureaucrat hadn’t sauntered in and fucked everything up, he won’t even have to bring his ‘Squad’ with him. People were dangerous; when it came down to it, you could only trust yourself.

***

The drive up here had been rough as hell. He kind of wished Erwin had let them take a helicopter or something, instead of some ridiculous minibus. He replied that he didn’t want too much attention on them- because obviously a small group of armed soldiers infiltrating a high school in broad daylight would pass by so unnoticed anyway. Luckily he didn’t have to worry about cleaning up the mess that inevitably would be made after the assassination- as long as the target was gone before they could cause any damage, he was free to do what he pleased. Plus, the media knew better than to get involved; it was a shame, he’d always seen himself as a reality TV star.

At least the Mina girl had cheered up- she had been talking to Thomas-what’s-his-name. He hadn’t seen him before his assignment, and he definitely looked like one of the little kids that had just graduated. Last year he had probably still been in diapers. Thomas laughed loudly as Mina told a joke, his eyes lighting up. There was no trace of apprehension on his face.

“Corporal, the target seems to be 187m westwards. If that’s correct, they’ll be in an exam hall- should we wait until they go somewhere more secluded?” Petra chirped sweetly, her golden eyes shining up at him adoringly. Not for the first time, Levi thought to himself how much she resembled a puppy: eager to please whoever she regarded to be her master. Petra’s emotional intensity made him uncomfortable- especially since he recuperated no feelings of his own back. She loved the man that she had created Levi to be in her imagination- in reality, her attraction was barely anything more than aesthetic. Any sane person would despise him.

“I can’t really be arsed to sit around all day. Besides, if it’s such a big threat, it’s probably best we neutralise them before they can cause any carnage. The longer we sit in this truck, the more likely we are to be spotted by the target. I’m not taking any risks by letting them get away.”

“Yes Sir! That’s a great idea” Gushed Petra, her angelic face flushing slightly. She’d never learn.

Levi signalled for the others to follow, and walked out of the truck into the pouring rain.

***

The exam hall was completely silent, aside from the patter of rain from outside. His squad were situated all around the outskirts of the building, effectively destroying any chance of escape the target had. It would be better for him to deal with him alone, he had told them. In truth, he didn’t trust any of them not to screw up, especially the new members. Kids were always so loud and reckless, thought Levi, and not for the first time. Even in the unlikely circumstances that all of them kept totally silent, he would feel them… fidgeting. Breathing. Making a mess of things. Yes, he was content working alone.

 Petra told him that he would be able to recognise the target from a ‘TITAN’ tattoo on its left hand. Every member of the group had the mark- it certainly worked against them in situations such as these. Luckily for him, there was a lighting room over-hanging the hall- it had open windows, and enough cover for him not to be spotted. Hell, the door wasn’t even locked up. He leaned against the wall, glancing out of the open window. His sharp eyes scanned the rows upon rows of children hunched over small desks, their hands scribbling away at the paper. It was fucking depressing, he could almost taste their boredom and loathing towards the documents that would determine exactly how shit their lives would be. God, Levi was pleased he wasn’t in school.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Levi became restless- he was sure he’d checked everyone, but there was no sign of the tattoo on anyone yet. Their hands were moving too fast, and their bodies were too similar… had he seen all of them yet? He cursed and turned on his intercom.

“Petra, I haven’t found anyone with a tattoo on their hands- actually, wait, I think I can see…”

In the centre of the room, a lanky boy shifted his position to reveal a small mark on his left hand. Surprisingly, the kid looked fairly average- from the back of his head, anyhow. His feet tapped under the desk lightly, and his shaggy brown hair stuck up the back like a ducks tail. He certainly didn’t appear to be a murderous terrorist. Still, he hadn’t seen anyone with a mark on their left hand, so he’d take the chance- and appearances had an irritating habit of deceiving him.

He pulled out his rifle, a .338 Laupa Magum, and rested it in the window sill looking out onto the hall. The sights were aiming at the Titan’s head, and a surge of adrenaline consumed Levi. This was something he could do.

Breathe in…

The boy’s neck twitched slightly.

Breathe out…

He stopped tapping his feet

Breathe In…

The steady rhythmic motion of the pencil halted

Breathe Out…

 The marked fist clenched

Breathe In…

The shot rang throughout the hall, violating the silence.

 Most of the kids jumped out of their skins, their youthful faces filling with confusion, worry, and fear. They turned to where the shot made contact, where the target had been sitting, but-

The target was standing.

Levi guffawed; he knew he had hit him, he _never_ missed a still target so close! That bullet should have ripped straight through his brain with enough force to floor him immediately, yet there he was, very much alive and well.  

“Hey, what the fucks going on? What was that noise?” Shouted a blonde teen with a face like a horse’s. He stamped over to the target angrily, grabbing the boy by the collar and jutting out his jaw threateningly.

“C’mon, new kid, you fucking stood up straight away! What did you do? Don’t even think about bullshitting me.”

Everyone’s eyes locked onto the conflict between the two males. Levi’s target simply hung limply in the jock’s grasp, making no attempt to escape. Finally, a teacher at the far corner of the room intervened.

“Jean Kirstein, get back in your seat right now before I exclude you from the exam an-”

Her speech was interrupted by the brunette. He elbowed the blonde hard in the abdomen, winding him instantly. The kid doubled over- foolish mistake. The brunette then continued to grab a hank of his hair and slam his face down against the wooden desk repeatedly with manic force. Blood gushed from the blonde’s distorted face, yet the Titan freak did not relent; continuing his relentless attack until the crunch of bone on wood subsided into sickening squelch that made Levi’s stomach churn in frustration- what a filthy mess.  

The nervous titters stopped abruptly as blood pooled onto the ground. Levi wasn’t sure who exactly screamed first, but before long the hall was in chaos. Students that had been silent only minutes before sprinted to the exits frantically, kicking away their friends and classmates in a desperate attempt to get out. There was no place for measured thought. Adrenaline and animalistic instincts will override all the selflessness in the world as soon as a crisis presents itself. The children swarmed around like ants below him-A little destruction is all it takes to tip the scales away from civilisation.

Levi finally broke his silence and ran down the stair case, pulling out a glock from his jacket. He had to get to that hall before that crazy son of a bitch killed someone else.

“The doors are fucking locked! We can’t get out!”

“Move out the way, fucktard!”

“Please, I don’t want to die!”

“Why?!”

Typical. The brats in the hall were pounding at the locked doors, creating such an awful racket. Filthy animals. Even from his standing point, he could taste their fear and desperation… and desperation made people reckless. If he didn’t get down there soon, the target would kill them all and get away.

“Petra, the target has killed a civilian. Can you get the doors open?”

“I’ll send some people round now. What’s happening? Didn’t you shoot them?”  


“I thought I did, but they’re still alive.”

Levi burst into the exam hall. There were more bodies on the ground now, covered in ugly stab wounds that wept profusely. A big-ass knife was in the grasp of the target: he was puncturing his victims with the same rage-fuelled strength as before. Now Levi was close to the target, however, he gave off a putrid stench- not the reassuring normality of blood, but the cloying sweetness of decay. The hall looked like something out of a grisly slasher film- the desks and papers lay beside fresh corpses on the ground. Of course, nothing could replicate the metallic bite of genuine blood.

The Titan was so ungraceful in his art- he put too much emotion into his attacks. His strength was considerable, to be true, but raw. If Levi were to engage him in hand to hand combat, then he would have him on the floor in seconds- yet he had missed that bullet. Erwin had warned him that Titan had produced a dangerous attacker… but they couldn’t produce someone invincible. He had to have a weakness.

The kids were even more frantic than before, screaming at the tops of their lungs with terror as the body count rose. They were so helpless, practically sitting down and letting the kid butcher them with ease. God, Levi really despised kids.

The Monster stopped cutting throats and turned to face him.

_(His eyes.)_

His hair was messy and rushed, much like the rest of his appearance.  Blood was smeared across his hands and face, juxtaposing his laid back style. It shocked Levi to see just how normal he looked, just another teenager you wouldn’t give a second glance in the street… but his eyes…

_(His eyes.)_

They practically radiated emotion. Big, emerald orbs that thrashed like an Ocean nearly swept Levi away from their terrible intensity: never before had he seen such concentrated hatred. They burned so powerfully that Levi simply could not look away from them. Pure loathing shot directly at him.

_(His eyes?)_

Suddenly, the doors flung open. The students cried in relief as Levi’s squad burst in, yet Levi could hardly hear them… the sensation of the boy’s gaze was too intense for him to focus on anything else. How could such abhorrence thrown towards his body be so possessive? He felt ensnared, like a rabbit in headlights.

Levi’s squad raised their weapons threatingly, aimed straight at the abomination. It growled, breaking his gaze with Levi to inspect the newcomers to the party.

“Ready… Fire!” Commanded Petra, and the hall was once again filled with the sound of gunshots. Bullet after bullet flew in the boy’s direction, but no contact was made- not a single drop of blood was spilt.

Petra gasped, blinking her eyes in case she had missed something. The only logical explanation would be that the squad had fired blanks- but that was impossible. From the confused glances mike gave her, he was just as taken aback as she was. Thomas Wagner was faced away from the others, however, focusing on Mina.

Mina was looking at the freak.

She wasn’t as strong as Levi.

They consumed her. His despair latched onto her body, dragging her down deep inside her own mind. Her breath caught in her throat, refusing her the air she needed to breathe. He had discarded her whole consciousness aside, and it hurt… so… much

“No! Please, make it stop! Make it stop!” She shrieked, raising her handgun to her temple.

“What the fuck do you think you’re do-”

Mina unloaded a bullet into her brain. Her lifeless body sank to the ground, soaking in the mess she had created. Tsk.

“Mina!” Screamed Thomas, his pale skin sprayed with the blood of his fallen comrade.

Levi unloaded a few more bullets in the boy’s direction, but to no avail. They hit him, but then they just… stopped being. How the fuck did he do that?

“Run! Fucking run, you idiots!” Levi shouted hoarsely, watching his comrades stand motionless. If they didn’t move soon, that Freak was going to kill them like he killed Mina. Dammit, how could he have prepared for this? No, all he could do know would be to get his comrades away before he had more blood on his hands.

“GO! I’LL DEAL WITH IT!”

Finally Petra ran out of the open doors, and the others followed suit. If Levi could only get to the exit, he could secure the place down and call for backup. Of course, that was impossible while the Monster was standing between him and freedom. He had to try and see if he could damage him sans gun weaponry.

Levi drank in the sight of him again. Blood was mated into his long hair and clothes, and his yellow teeth were bared in a revolting caricature of a smile. Then again, all this was nothing compared to his eyes…

Too late Levi realised his mistake. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from them, and began to drown in their frightening intensity. All the pain and despair in the world lived in those eyes; they dragged him down under the waves. Eyes violated his mind and body- unbearably so. Before he even realised, his knife was in his hand.

I suppose this is how I die, thought Levi incoherently. Bringing the cold steel up to his neck, he couldn’t resist staring into those mesmerising eyes one last time. He could feel the same burning emotion of the boy, the same desire to rip, to tear, to destroy. Yes, he felt it all! He even felt the nagging sense of confusion and horror at what he had-

“W-what’s going on?” Whispered the boy in shock. Yes, Levi thought, he was just a boy; no older than the kids that he had so utterly obliterated. His hands hung limply by his sides, and he began to shake uncontrollably at the sight of the carnage around him- the carnage he had caused. How could one that had lashed out so cruelly, so barbarically, feel regret?

“Where am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought of it if you think I should continue! Thanks for reading.


End file.
